Random Poems and Parody Songs
by JohnnysTuffMustangs
Summary: All right, so I've written all of these random poems, and I want to know what you guys think....Read inside for specific details...T for one of the poems, I guess...I dunno, I'm just being safe...
1. Joe's Poem

**ALL RIGHT!! So from the past few years, I've found poems/parody songs on my computer...And I kinda want feedback on them, just because I randomly just decided to read them, and then put them up. Some are directly related to a subject, like the Outsiders, and some are indirectly...Like, this one right here is supposed to be about Joe Jonas, but yeah...you can really tell...Anyway, just review them and tell me what you think :)**

I was alone in darkness

I never knew the light

But when you took my hand

Everything was right.

You gave me that smile

The one you always make

For once I was happy

My heart just couldn't break.

While we were together

Nothing could go wrong

My heart completely melted

When you sang me my song.

Some stared at you with wonder

Some only saw your face

But I could see inside your heart

What a lovely place.

You never went too fast

'Respect a girl,' you'd say

But for that one special kiss

I waited everyday.

I always wondered

If I was that girl

The one you would talk about

The one who is your world.

But I know that I am

When we are together

Now my only hope

Is that it will last forever.


	2. A Letter To Dallas

**Kay, this one is from The Outsiders, so you won't understand it if you haven't read it/seen the movie...But it was a school assignment. **

Dear Dallas,

I always looked up to you

I always tried to make you see

Just how much I'd love to be you

How much you meant to me.

I knew in my heart

That you cared for me too

But of course you'd never show it

Not the soft side of you.

But why have you thrown

Your whole life away?

Just to show that you loved me?

To just show and not say?

I was living in terror

I was living in pain

But I am now safe

To die was to gain.

I'd always be with you

In your soul and your heart

Didn't you realize that whatever

We'd never be apart?

You died for a reason

But that one wasn't right

You know I'd rather you living

Not be dead tonight.

I used to look up to you

I used to wish I could be

Your shadow and conscience

With you'd I'd never disagree.

But now I think different

I know you're not right

For you threw your life away

In a losing fight.

I want you to know

That you influenced me

You taught me to love

And what not to be.

Your buddy,

Johnny Cade


	3. Never Original Song

**Okay, this was a song I wrote when I was really angry one day...About wanted to meet the Jonas Brothers and such...So yeah...**

Never

Everyone sees them

Everyone loves them

I stand in the crowd

Wishing

Waiting

It's only a stage

Just one little stage

That separates us

But that stage is a lifetime away

I'll never be there

Never meet my dream

Never see the boys that makes me forget to breathe

Some lucky girl

Will live my fantasy

One damn lucky girl

But it won't be me

I sit here in bed

Hoping

Dreaming

But why should I believe?

I'll only find disappointment

It'll never be me

Never

Never

Never.


	4. The Little Black Puppy

**Heyy, okay, this is another one about the Outsiders - Johnny Cade. We had to write a poem that used colors in it to describe the person...**

The little black puppy

Dark and gray

Kicked in the dirt

Ran away

Saving children of green

In flames or red

How could _he_

Be the one dead?

Turns to violet

From his shade of yellow

Now people see him

As a mighty fine fellow

Gone with the wind

Gone with the day

The little black puppy

In our hearts to stay


	5. Another Good Friend

All right, this was just one because I was angry at the world, and I felt like getting my anger out…

All right, this was just one because I was angry at the world, and I felt like getting my anger out….so yeah….

Low as dirt  
Parents gone  
Always abused  
Everything's wrong.

Eats from the garbage  
Lives on the streets  
Nobody cares  
No one but me.

He is my friend  
Always there  
Why cant anybody  
Ever care?

Teachers ignore him  
Rich kids sneer  
Nobody realizes  
He's filled with fear

Unsure of his future  
Unsure of his fate  
Not sure if he'll survive  
Until twenty-eight.

Results to drugs  
Relies on beer  
Loses his mind  
Heads never clear.

He could've been saved  
He could be a good kid  
But nobody cared  
What he did.

Ended up in jail  
Locked up with chains  
Ended up with  
A needle in his vein.

Now my friend is gone  
Dead long ago  
Never had a chance to shine  
No chance to glow.

Think of your life  
It's pretty good, right?  
So help those kids  
With their losing fights.

No place to hide  
No place to go  
They can be saved  
With you helping them grow.

No one deserves that  
Nobody can deal  
Without a family  
Without a warm meal.

So please take some action  
Before it happens again  
Cause I don't want to lose  
Another good friend.


End file.
